The Order Of The Green
by 2remember
Summary: A series of one shots with one common thread, a glow in the dark, green one...
1. The Gift

Warning: Rated for subject matter.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

Kichi Sato was wide awake. In the bed next to her, her cousin Yumi Ishiyama was thrashing and muttering about her lover, Urrick, again. The way she writhed and moaned, Kichi could almost see Urrick laying with her, making love to her.

Kichi sighed, got up and left the room. She padded silently to the bathroom, got herself a drink from the sink, then took her pajamas off and climbed in the shower. She turned the water on to a _very_ purifying cold temperature.

Yumi had been staying with the Satos for about a month now. Yumi's father, concerned that she was becoming too Westernized, had sent her back to Japan for a visit. He also implored his sister, Kichi's mother, to try and arrange it so Yumi could stay in Japan to finish school.

Yumi had other plans, however. She politely deflected any suggestion that she stay, and when finally confronted, flatly told her uncle that nothing would keep her from returning to France. Kichi's father saw her determination and relented.

Kichi finished her shower and toweled herself off. Yumi would be flying back to France the day after tomorrow. Only one more night of long distance desire to endure.

_If this keeps up, I'm going to burst!_ the girl thought to herself.

* * *

The next afternoon, after she finished her study session for the day, Kichi was walking back home when she noticed the sign of a shop. The echoes of Yumi's passion were still ringing in Kichi's ears, even after all this time. And inside this shop were things that could help her do something about it.

Embarrassed, but excited at the same time, the girl walked inside.

It was dim in the store. The front windows had been painted over, no doubt to enhance the customers privacy. She looked around at everything for sale here, books, magazines, videos, clothing and other items. It was almost like a convenience store.

_Well, I guess it is, in a way,_ she thought to herself.

She walked down the aisles, looking at the shop's wares. Sometimes she would stop and look at something, trying to figure out what it was for. After a moment, she would either figure it out, or read the description of the item, blush and quickly move on.

Finally, she couldn't take it any more. She had made a mistake coming in, and now she needed to get out as fast as she could.

As she made her way to the door to leave, she saw them.

They were stacked neatly next to the checkout counter. Above them, one of the objects was on display. The sign next to them touted their advantages, but the thing that caught her eye was the color.

They were condoms. Glow-in-the-dark, green, condoms.

Kichi Sato smiled wickedly and got out her wallet.

* * *

The drive to the airport the next day was quiet. Kichi sat in the back seat with Yumi, and they talked softly to each other. Kichi's parents kept their silence in the front.

At the airport in Tokyo, Yumi checked her baggage and they proceeded to the security station. There, before she left, Kichi handed her cousin a gift.

"A small token of your visit to us," she said, "I hope when you use it, you will remember your visit with us kindly."

"Thank you, Kichi. I'll always remember my time here, and I'll keep you always in my heart," Yumi replied.

She bowed deeply to the Satos, and went through the security checkpoint to her flight.

As her cousin left, Kichi thought, _I'm sure you will._


	2. Why Should The Kids Have All The Fun?

Warning: Rated for subject matter.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

He sat there and looked at the two packets laying before him. He could clearly make out the edge of the disks contained within, and the _kanji_ ideographs on the packaging identified the contents for those who didn't have a clue. 

Condoms.

Takeo Ishiyama looked at the objects that changed his life and sighed.

_My baby has grown up and is leaving me for another man,_ he thought to himself.

All fathers know that this day eventually comes, when their daughters leave home with the man they love. All fathers know the pain of the separation, separation they themselves caused another man. But it still hurt when the day came, even with the foreknowledge. And Takeo Ishiyama felt his parting with Yumi, his daughter, was particularly painful.

He found out the hard way. One day, he was throwing away the wrapper of a liquor bottle he had just opened up when he saw it, a foil packet that had been torn open and was empty. He reached down and picked it out of the trash and looked at it. The printing told him what it was, a condom wrapper. Now, there was only one person in the Ishiyama household that would even have condoms, and it wasn't Takeo's.

He was half drunk that day, the pressures and pains of his life and the decisions he made were pressing down particularly hard on him. And to top it off, he finds _this_ in his trash.

He stormed into the family room where everyone else had gathered.

"Does anyone know what this is?" he hollered.

His son Hiroki just looked at the object with a puzzled look on his face, then shrugged. Miko's face just went blank, like she knew what it was but wasn't going to let on that she did. Then he looked at Yumi's face, his daughter. His Angel.

Her face was a mask of shock and embarrassment, almost beet red.

"Yumi?" he asked menacingly.

"It's mine," she simply said.

His mind raced quickly past anger, past rage. He walked over to her, raising his hand to strike her down, traitor that she was. His wife quickly got between them.

"Takeo, no!" she hollered, "you will not lay a hand on her!"

"Who is it!" he bellowed, "it's that boy, Stern, isn't it! Well, I'll see to it he never touches you again, daughter! And after that, I'll send you back to Japan and never let you leave!"

He then tried getting around his wife to Yumi, to smite down her for her disobedience. His wife pushed him away, then stood between him and his daughter.

"If you so much as lay a hand on her, I'll kill you!" she said, "you're drunk and in no shape to deal with this now! We are leaving until you get some sense back in you!"

She then took Yumi, who was now crying, and Hiroki, who was surprised at what just happened, and left, taking his rage and anger with them.

He stumbled his way back to the living room, sat in his chair and stared at the only friends he had left at the moment, the bottles of liquor sitting on the coffee table.

He was about to start drinking again when there was a knock at the door. When he answered it, who should be standing there but the one person in the world who was the author of his pain, Yumi's boyfriend, Ulrich Stern.

As the boy stood there, Takeo's mind raced with the possibilities, all of them painful and fatal for the boy. But the only thing he could do was to grunt an invitation in. He turned and went back to the living room, the boy close behind.

When he got there, he did the last thing in the world he wanted to do. He got a second glass, handed it to the boy and offered him a drink. He responded politely, refusing the first and second offers, finally accepting the third one. And they drank.

The rest of the evening was a blur, but he remembered one thing, the boy matched him drink for drink, and when the morning came, he took his punishment like a man.

Takeo could respect that.

Men and boys do stupid things in their lives, then have to face the consequences. A man will stand up and take what's coming and live with it; a boy doesn't. There was no doubt in his mind that Ulrich proved himself a man that day, and that got Takeo to thinking. He saw that Ulrich truly cared for his daughter, and she cared for him. They were both so young, but that really didn't matter; Takeo himself lost his virginity at the same age as Ulrich, and truth be told, Ulrich was much more mature than he was at his age. Miko seemed pleased with her daughter's choice too, so, in the end, what could he do? He could only watch as she began her journey away from his side to her husband's side.

He looked down at the harbingers of this change in his life, sitting so innocently on the bed before him. Then he smiled as another memory entered his mind, the memory of a few days ago, when Miko reminded him of _her_ lover, and how wonderful it was when she was with him. It had been so long; he had been buried in the struggle of making ends meet that he had almost forgotten the joy of her touch, her warmth. He had almost forgotten how much _fun_ it was making love to her, to give her pleasure, to erase her cares.

Something whispered in his soul, and he listened. The children were gone, and she was downstairs working in the kitchen. She must still feel a little playful herself, for she was only wearing one of his shirts when she left a little bit ago.

He got up and undressed, then opened one of the packets and put the contents on. He then put on a robe and went downstairs, quietly. When he got to the kitchen, he saw her there, standing at the sink in all her glory, washing something or another, dressed in his shirt and nothing more. He crept up behind her, then snaked his arms around her waist and drew her close, burying his face her neck and kissing her, as he let her feel another part of him that longed for her embrace.

"Takeo, you goat!' she laughed, leaning her head back, enjoying his attention, "what's got you going so early in the day?"

"You," was all he replied as he turned her around and kissed her deeply, taking her and making love to her. She giggled like a schoolgirl when she opened his robe and saw the green sheath he was wearing.

As they came together, he thought, _why should the children have all of the fun?_


	3. A Whole New Meaning

Warning: Rated for subject matter.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

On the Thursday before the Autumn Harvest Dance, Yumi Ishiyama was talking with her friend Sissi Delmas about something or another. Sissi was so distracted by her own thoughts, Yumi said something about going off and pounding a stake through her boyfriend Odd's heart, just to get a reaction out of her.

"Okay, have fun," was all Sissi said.

"Did you just hear what I said?" Yumi asked, "I am going to get up, walk out of here, cut a piece of wood into a stake, go find Odd, and drive it through his heart."

Sissi looked at the girl vacantly and replied, "sure, see ya."

"Sissi, snap out of it, you scaring me!" Yumi said, "what's up with you?"

Sissi shook her head, as if she finally woke up.

"Sorry," she said, "daydreaming, I guess."

"About a certain blond haired boy with a purple fetish?" Yumi smirked.

Sissi blushed, then said, "I don't know what it is. He's been on my mind all the time. Every time I'm around him, I feel all weird inside, like I'm hungry or something like that. And it's been getting worse all week."

"I know what your problem is," Yumi said with a smile, "you're in lust."

"Well, of course I'm in love!" Sissi said, but Yumi interrupted her.

"I didn't say love," Yumi replied, "I said 'lust.' Eros. You want him, physically. Sex."

Sissi stared at he friend for a moment.

"I... I..."

"I'm in the same boat you are," Yumi replied, then added in a softer voice, "although I've been able to do something about it."

Sissi's eyes got wide at that.

"How and when are none of your business," Yumi continued, "but I feel exactly the same about Ulrich as you do about Odd. If you're going to do something about it though, you had better be careful."

"I wouldn't even know how to start," Sissi said.

"Believe me, starting is the easy part. It's avoiding complications that is hard."

Yumi grabbed her book bag and rummaged around in it for a moment, then pulled out a box. She opened the box and pulled some foil packets out.

"Here, take some of these," Yumi told her friend, "if you're going to go through with it, these will help protect you."

Sissi took the foil packets and looked at them.

"Condoms?"

"Yeah, didn't you pay attention in Health class? These will protect you from getting pregnant or catching a disease."

"Of course I paid attention! They didn't exactly talk about how you use one of these things though! Or maybe I get to learn that this year."

"That may well be, but it won't be in Health class. Listen, what you do is you place it on him before you, you know... do it."

To illustrate, she opened a packet, withdrew the contents, and placed it over two of her fingers. The glow-in-the-dark green cover looked strange there on her hand.

"Where?" Sissi asked.

Yumi blushed for a second, then pointed between her legs.

"You mean, on his..."

"Yes."

"Ew! I don't think so!"

"Then maybe you're not ready for this. If you're squeamish about putting on a condom, you may really gag when you realize what's going to happen next. Remember Health class."

Sissi thought for a moment, running the subject through her mind. Her eyes got wide when she finally made the connection.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. Sex Education takes on a whole new meaning when it applies to you personally. Now, I'm not telling you to do anything, but if you do, use the condoms. Believe me, the rewards are worth it."

* * *

Yumi knew that Sissi took her advice when she bumped into Odd Della Robbia coming _out_ of Sissi's dorm room after the Autumn Dance, as she was trying to get in after spending the night with her boyfriend. When Yumi walked in, Sissi opened her eyes a crack, smiled and said, "Thanks." 


	4. The Engines Of Creation

Warning: Rated for subject matter.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

The door quietly opened, and the pink haired girl walked in. It had been a long night, longer than she had expected it to be. But she had to admit, it was fun, dancing literally on air.

Aelita Hopper looked around the room. Her roommate, Sissi Delmas, was asleep in her bed. From what the she could determine, she and her boyfriend had a wonderful time together her last night.

_And, who is that sleeping in my bed?_ Aelita wondered.

She took a closer look and saw that the person was female, not male. Upon closer inspection, Aelita saw that it was Yumi Ishiyama.

_Well, I guess I'm not going to get sleep in my own bed today._

She sat down in her desk chair. She thought a moment, then rummaged around in her pockets, until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the foil wrapped packet and regarded it a moment, thinking back to when Yumi gave it to her on Thursday.

_Take this, _Yumi told the girl, _that way, if you and Jeremie think it's right, you'll be ready._

Yumi was referring to her and her boyfriend, Jeremie Belpois, making love that evening, after the Autumn Harvest Dance. The packet contained a condom.

_I wish it would have happened tonight, _Aelita thought to herself, _and one day it will. I'll just keep it until then. My Sister has been such a help to me._

As Aelita settled back in her chair, she remembered another time when Yumi, her Sister, had helped her...

* * *

Six months earlier, Aelita had been visiting Yumi's house. XANA hadn't escaped yet, and it was quiet that day. The girls were going out together for a little relaxation. Yumi's mom was downstairs, resting from her work day, before she went and started dinner preparations.

Yumi was just starting to change clothes, and Aelita excused herself to go to the bathroom. The teenager had just put on a fresh shirt when she heard a scream come from somewhere in the house.

Yumi ran out of her room, just as her mother bolted up the stairs. The sound had come from the bathroom; Aelita was in trouble.

Yumi got to the door and tried opening it, but it was locked.

"Mom, where's the key!" Yumi shouted. Her mother went into her bedroom and came back seconds later with a screwdriver. Aelita was now crying uncontrollably inside as Mrs. Ishiyama stuck the blade of the screwdriver into the round hole of the doorknob, twisted and turned it a bit, then unlocked the door. She threw the door open.

Aelita was there, in front of the toilet, standing bolt upright and rigid, her face as white as a sheet.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" Yumi's mother asked.

"I... I... I'm... Bleeding!" was the anguished reply.

Yumi looked at her friend. There was a thin line of red running down the inside of her legs. Her underwear was stained red.

"What's wrong, dear? Forget your pads?" Yumi's mother asked.

Yumi's eyes got wide in realization.

"Mother," she said in Japanese, "I think this is Aelita's first time."

"Surely they have studied this in Health Class," her mother replied, also in Japanese.

"No, Sex Ed doesn't start for a month yet in her grade."

"What about her last school, or her mother for that matter?"

"Mom, Aelita's mother is dead. And remember how I reacted my first time," Yumi said.

Mrs. Ishiyama thought for a moment. Aelita looked at the two women, speaking in a language she couldn't understand, thinking her life was about to end.

"Daughter," the adult said after a moment, "help your Sister."

"Yes, Mother," Yumi replied.

Yumi walked over to Aelita and started to calm her. She told her new Sister that everything was okay, that she wasn't going to die. She helped Aelita out of her clothes and ran a bath for her. Yumi took a washcloth and cleaned Aelita off, then settled her in the tub. She then took the soiled clothing and left.

A few minutes later, Yumi returned. Aelita had relaxed a little in the warm water, and her fear from earlier had subsided. Yumi brought a pair of her underwear, a robe, and some things that Aelita had never seen before.

Yumi rinsed and dried Aelita off, then showed her how to use the pads she brought with her, explaining their purpose. She then put the robe on Aelita and the girls went downstairs.

Yumi's mother was waiting in the kitchen for them. While the teenagers were upstairs, she had prepared tea for them. Yumi seated Aelita at the table, then sat next to her. Mrs. Ishiyama poured them tea.

"Today is a milestone for you, Daughter," Mrs. Ishiyama said to Aelita, "today, you are no longer a Girl, but a Woman."

Aelita looked at Yumi's mother, not understanding.

"Today is the beginning of your first menstrual period. Your body has started releasing eggs into your womb. When those eggs haven't been fertilized, they are flushed out. That is the blood you saw today. There is nothing wrong, you haven't been injured. This is a natural part of Life, as much as eating and drinking."

"I still don't understand," Aelita said.

"Do you not know where babies come from? They come from us. We are the Engines of Creation, the ones who allow humankind to continue. A man gives us a small part of himself, and we take that part and create a new person. When that doesn't happen, we reset ourselves for the next opportunity."

"Today is the first time you have reset yourself. This will go on for a few days, then stop. Then, around twenty-eight days later, it will happen again. And this cycle will continue for most of your adult life. The only time it will not happen is when you are too old to bear children, or you have a child growing within you."

Yumi sat and listened to her mother. She told Yumi almost the exact same thing when her first period came upon her. And now she was helping her friend, her Sister.

The women sat and drank their tea. Soon, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Ishiyama went to answer it, and returned with Yolande Perraudin, the school nurse. Yumi's mother explained that she called the nurse while Aelita was in the bath, and then explained the situation to the nurse. Yolande helped Yumi's mother explain the Facts Of Life to Aelita. It was also decided that Aelita should visit a gynecologist to be examined.

When Aelita went for her appointment, both Yumi, her mother and Yolande went with the girl, and stayed with her through the entire examination. The doctor said that Aelita was in perfect health, and reinforced what the other women had told her earlier.

* * *

Aelita sat and looked at her friend, her Sister, sleeping there. She softly stroked the girl's hair.

_I hope one day I can return the kindness and love you and your family has shown me._


	5. Wedding Night

Warning: Rated for subject matter.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

_Ah, Paris!_

The woman looked out of the balcony of their suite at the Paris skyline. Tonight was clear and the lights were beautiful. Of course, she didn't care if it was clear or there was a thunderstorm raging outside. What she was interested in, what she was looking forward to, was not outside. It was inside. It encircled her waist with his arms.

"And how are we feeling, Mrs. Thompson?" whispered her husband of a few hours, Taylor.

"Well, you're off to a good start, anyway," she replied.

She turned and embraced him. After a moment, the newlyweds separated.

"I need to get out if this thing if I'm going to be doing anything tonight," Ann Thompson told her husband.

He smiled and asked, "want some help? I've had a little experience in that area."

"Removing wedding dresses?"

"Dresses in general."

She smiled and went into the bathroom. She struggled to get undressed, so much so she almost called Taylor in to help her, but the dress finally capitulated and she was free of it.

She put on the nightgown she purchased for tonight, a jewel tone green one that showed off her figure. She took a quick look into the bedroom, and saw Taylor already in bed, waiting. From what she could see from his face and other areas, he was anxiously awaiting her arrival.

She framed herself seductively in the doorway of the bathroom, and got a wolf's whistle for her trouble. She then sauntered over to the bed, like a leopard stalking her prey.

She sat down on her side of the bed and was about to join him under the covers when she saw it, an envelope. She had put it there when they first got to the room, meaning to open it. She lost track of time after that.

So instead of settling into her husband's arms, she sat back on the bed and opened the envelope. Taylor got a questioning look on his face as he watched her.

"What's that" he asked.

"Something Yumi Ishiyama gave me right before we left," Ann replied, "when she gave it to me, she told me not to open it until I came to bed."

"And you listened to her," was the reply.

"Look, Master Guns, she was the reason our relationship came to the head the way it did," Ann told him, "if I hadn't caught her making out with her boyfriend out at the base that weekend, you wouldn't be here waiting to enjoy the fruit of Momma Grace's labor."

Ann opened the envelope. Inside was a card and a foil packet, a condom. He laughed when she saw it.

"A rubber? Hell, I've got a footlocker full, back at my rack," Taylor said, reaching over to grab a strip of his own foil packets.

Ann then read the card:

_Let It Be Known To All that Ms. Ann Maisy Grace, now Mrs. Ann Thompson,_

_Is a Member In Good Standing of The Order Of The Green Condom._

_By the Breaking Of The Seal Of The Packet, She has Pledged to Seek And Provide As Much Pleasure to Herself and Her Husband as She is Able._

_Let All Who Meet Her Honor Her for Her Efforts._

_Signed,_

_Yumi Ishiyama, Founder_

She smiled when she read the message. She then looked at the packet for a moment, then opened it.

"Put yours away, we'll use them later. I wouldn't want to let the other Members down."


	6. Every Dog Has His Day

Warning: Rated for subject matter.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

_How am I going to pull this one off?_

The young woman put her arms behind her head and stared at the bedroom ceiling. Jeanie Wilkerson had been in Paris for a while now, and had yet to find Love.

_Well, that's not exactly true, I've found Him, I just can't Do Anything with Him._

Six months back, she met a young French man, Hervé Pichon, at a school dance she crashed (Well, she didn't exactly _crash_ the dance, she was invited by a friend she met a few weeks before). If she were anywhere else in the world, she wouldn't have given Hervé a second look. But there was something about him that night, something that called out to her. Oh, he was shy and almost hostile at first, but when they started dancing, he unwound and started enjoying himself. And seeing him enjoy himself with her made her enjoy herself even more.

After that night, they started talking on the phone. Jeanie was reasonably certain her father couldn't listen in on her cell phone conversations, but being the United States Ambassador to France meant that if he really wanted to, he probably could.

She even tried to sneak out to see him two days later, but got caught by the Embassy guards. Her father just about burst a blood vessel when she was brought before him, but she was saved from death or worse by Master Gunnery Sargent Taylor Thompson, who was in charge of the Embassy Marines.

He told her father that he would take care of the situation. Since they now knew how she was getting out, they could secure it. He then took Jeanie aside and made a deal with her; if she wouldn't try and duck out on her own, she could accompany him and Gunnery Sargent Ann Grace back to the school, and visit with Hervé in a supervised manner.

Other than having a bunch of Devil Dog Marines with her at all times, it was great. And she was surprised just how close she and Hervé grew over time.

And now she wanted to get closer.

She got the idea at Ann and Taylor's wedding. Weddings always seemed to make girls think of men in certain ways, and it was true for her. As the bride and groom stood before the Chaplain reciting their vows, Jeanie imagined she was standing there, with Hervé next to her. Then she started to think about what would come later, when they were alone.

If she could have gotten away with it, she would have dragged Hervé out of the Chapel, up to her room and rode him like a bucking bronco, but she couldn't. That was her problem.

And to make matters worse, her friend Yumi Ishiyama gave Ann Thompson, the blushing bride, an envelope. When Jeanie asked what it was, the Japanese girl told her.

A condom. A glow-in-the-dark green condom.

Now Yumi Ishiyama wasn't exactly her friend, she was more the friend of a friend. But Jeanie took a chance and asked the Japanese girl if she had any left.

Yumi looked at the American girl for a second, then jerked her head in the direction of a secluded corner, and walked off. Jeanie followed her.

She felt like she was doing a drug deal, right in the middle of the Embassy! Jeanie didn't know what was more exciting, her getting the condoms, or what she would be doing with them when she got the chance.

Yumi reached in her purse and pulled out a small strip of foil packets.

"You do know what to do with these, right?" she asked Jeanie. Jeanie nodded her assent.

"Okay. Good Hunting and Welcome to the Order."

"Order?" Jeanie asked.

"The Order of the Green Condom," was the reply.

That had been two days ago. The good news was Ann Grace, now Ann Thompson, was on her honeymoon, and wouldn't be in charge of Jeanie's detail for three weeks. The bad news was she still had two other Marines to thwart before she could take her prize.

_This is going to be hard,_ she thought to herself, _'cause the only thing those two are afraid of are Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, not that I blame them._

_

* * *

_

Jeanie's opportunity came a the next day, when her father announced that he had to go to Brussels for a conference. Jeanie knew her mother would be going with him, and she set about convincing them that she needed to stay behind. After some wheedling, Ambassador Wilkerson relented, and Jeanie silently celebrated her victory.

_One down, one or two to go,_ she thought.

She next had a conversation with Mike "Sanka" Coffy, one of her bodyguards.

"Sanka, I need a reeeeaaal big favor from you," she started.

"And what would that be, Miss Wilkerson?" the man replied.

"I need you to, oh, looktheotherwayfridaynightafterdaddyleaves," she said quickly.

"I see. And am I not looking for something going out, or coming in?"

The girl blushed. "Coming in. Way in, if I'm lucky."

Sanka smiled, "girl, there ain't enough cute in the world to get me to do that. When TNT finds out, there won't be enough of me left to scrape up and bury. Then Amazing Grace gets her shot."

"Mike, please, I'm begging you."

Mike Coffy looked at the girl for a moment. She was really upset. He had been part of her detail almost as long as Ann Thompson had, and he saw how the relationship between her and Hervé had developed. He had seen a lot of jaded men and women, hell, he thought of himself as jaded to love, but that's exactly what he saw here in her eyes, love.

"Okay. I'll probably regret it, but okay."

* * *

Friday evening, Hervé Pichon was walking to the United States Embassy to meet Jeanie for a date. She had called him earlier in the afternoon to have him come meet her there. So Hervé dressed up, not knowing what was going on, slipped off campus and made the trip.

As he was walking up, Hervé heard a _psst_ coming from an alley next to the Embassy. He looked and saw one of Jeanie's bodyguards, Mr. Coffy, motioning him over. Hervé went to the man and he led the boy back into the alleyway.

"This way, kid," Coffy told Hervé.

They came to an open doorway that led into the Embassy. There, Mr. Coffy pointed to a bundle laying on the ground.

"Put that on," he commanded.

Hervé went over to the bundle, and saw that it was a pair of coveralls, like what a painter or other worker would wear. He shrugged and put it on.

"I want you to know, she's put herself out on quite a thin limb for you," Coffy said after Hervé put on the coveralls, "if this blows up in her face, not only is she going to be in a lot of trouble, but a lot of people, myself included, are going to get fired or worse. Personally, I think you're worth the trouble, but if I ever find out I was wrong, you'll wish your father had entered the priesthood."

Coffy then took Hervé inside. After locking the door, they wound their way through and around the Embassy until they came to the Residence. Coffy led Hervé to a room, then stopped.

"The Ambassador is due back Sunday afternoon," the man told Hervé, "she's arranged to take meals for two here all weekend. Her balcony looks in on the compound, so you can't be seen from the street, but I'd be discreet and not be out there too much. Basically, stay in her room, and you should be alright." Coffy smiled at that last statement. He then knocked twice.

"Come in," came Jeanie's voice.

Coffy opened the door, and motioned Hervé to enter.

"Do the team proud, Hervé."


	7. The Last One

Warning: Rated for subject matter.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

She was cleaning her room one day when she found it, hidden in her underwear drawer behind her panties. A suitable place for it, given what it was.

She took the box out and shook it, thinking it was empty. She was surprised when the box rattled. She opened it and a foil wrapped package fell out.

_I can't believe it! There's one left!_

Yumi Stern looked at the packet, and remembered.

Her cousin Kichi Sato had given it to her years ago, when she had visited her native Japan. That visit had been exciting in a couple of ways, but what Kichi remembered, and commemorated with her gift, was Yumi's dreams of Ulrich, now her husband. _To Urrick, who inspired the songs that serenaded my sleep_, Kichi had written in her note.

Both Yumi and Ulrich were surprised when she opened the gift, and appreciative of the thought later on. They were alone, in a secluded spot, and had just been given the one thing that every young couple should have to add to their enjoyment and subtract from their risk. And they enjoyed Kichi's gift every time they used it. So did Yumi's friends.

"Hi, mom, whatcha doin'?"

Yumi pulled herself out of her reverie and looked around. There, standing in the doorway of her bedroom, was her teenage daughter, Abagail.

"Oh, nothing, dear. Just reminiscing."

"About what?"

"Young love."

"Huh," Abagail grunted. Then she asked, "what's that in your hand?"

"This? Oh, it's an old condom. I found it in my underwear drawer and was just thinking back."

"Eeww! Too much information!"

Yumi got a wicked smile on her face, "you realize of course, that I have had sex a time or two. With your father even."

"Aaaaahhhhh! Stop! LA LA LA LA! I'm not hearing what I'm hearing! LA LA LA LA!"

Abagail went on like that for a few more minutes then finally stopped. There was a moment of silence, then Yumi started moaning, "oh Ulrich, more! Give it to me more! More! Oh, YES! OH YES!" She added pelvic gyrations to her words for emphasis.

"Aaaaahhhhh! LA LA LA LA! I'm not hearing what I'm hearing! LA LA LA LA!"

Yumi chuckled at her daughter until she stopped again, then both girls laughed.

"Seriously," Yumi said after they settled down, "I got these from my cousin years ago. I was waaaay too young to be doing what I was doing then, but I had just enough sense to use these when I did. Now, I would like to think that my only daughter, the apple of her father's eye, is as pure as the new fallen snow, but if not, I hope you have enough sense to use some protection."

"Mom, I haven't had the need, nor the desire, honest," Abagail replied.

"What about what's-his-face?"

"Raoul? Not to put too fine a point on it, but Raoul will get between my legs about thirty seconds after Hell freezes over, if then. He's cute, but something about him sets my creepy-meter off. As a matter of fact, I'm going to break it off with him when I see him next."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Abby," Yumi said, secretly relieved. Her daughter was right, Raoul was a creep, and, she suspected, a dangerous one.

After a moment, Yumi said, "dear, I want you to have this," extending the condom package to her daughter, "don't use it, it expired years ago."

"Then why give it to me?" her daughter asked.

"One of these days, you're going to meet someone that you will desire that way. When you do, and when you decide to do something about it, I want you to keep this as a reminder to protect yourself. Not just from the things it was designed to prevent, but from other things as well, like sleeping with the wrong guy, or doing it at the wrong time. Whenever you get that feeling, that it's the right time and he's the right one, pull this packet out and look at it for a second, then ask yourself this question; is it worth stopping long enough to get a new one? If you can't answer 'yes' to that question, then maybe you need to cool it and wait. Because maybe, just maybe, something or someone is pressuring you into doing something you shouldn't do. A guy ought to be able to keep it zipped long enough for you to get a condom, if he cared anything about you."

"And, if I decide it is worth stopping?"

"Then get a condom and live with the consequences of your actions. Only time will ultimately tell whether or not you messed up."

Abagail took the packet from her mother. She looked at it for a moment, then put it in her pocket.

"One more thing," Yumi said, "if you do follow through on your intentions, open the packet after you're done. It's a useless gesture, I know, but doing so will make you a member of the Order."

"The Order?"

"Yes, The Order Of The Green Condom."


End file.
